


Severe Revenge

by Law_Monster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law_Monster/pseuds/Law_Monster
Summary: "¿Saben? Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir tanto odio. Siento mi corazón repleto de él. Tampoco creí que podría desbordarse de tal manera. Nunca creí que asesinaría a una persona pero, aquí me encuentro"."Perdóname, Itachi. Pero si no volverás a ver la luz del día, no volverás a vivir, ellos mucho menos".
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Recuerdos de un 7 de Octubre

— Sasuke por el amor a Dios, vamos — Me decía mi hermano harto y cansado de mí. Sé que se esforzaba exageradamente para no gritar ni decir algo que me pusiera en duda o me resulte incómodo porque se supone que me estaba enseñando pero, su voz que aumentaba su volumen cada vez más me ponía más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Al sostener este artilugio era difícil no tener miedo. Evitar flaquear y temblar era muchísimo más que complejo y se tornaba pesado, realmente pesado.

Especialmente para un niño de tan solo ocho años.

Traté de volver a tener firmeza y a apuntar pero, de inmediatamente la volvía a perder y mis nervios comenzaban a brotar con mayor intensidad que antes. No pude aguantar y comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas por la presión tan fuerte que estaba ejerciendo Itachi en mí y no solamente él, si no yo mismo.

—¡¡Sasuke, si no disparas esa puta arma juro que me enfadaré muchísimo!! — Ahora si alzó toda su voz. Me asusté muchísimo, sentí una enorme presión en el pecho y uno de los nudos más grandes de mi vida en la garganta. Entonces, intenté ver el objetivo pero, como mi vista estaba lo suficiente borrosa por las lágrimas, cerré mis ojos completamente aguados y apreté el gatillo.

Lo escuché. Fue un sonido explosivo tan fuerte que sentí quedarme sordo por unos segundos. El cilindro del revolver rotó inmediatamente para alinear la próxima bala y para llevar a cabo el disparo que seguía. Ante esa acción del arma, abrí mis ojos y vi como mi disparo había sido tan perfecto que atravesó el centro marcado con blanco de un enorme barril.

Lloré pero no de emoción, nunca sería por algo así. Nunca quise disparar un arma, me parecía terriblemente violento. Lloré porque sentí que todo mi cuerpo se liberó de un peso tan enorme pero inexistente en mí. Caí de rodillas contra el suelo con algunos restos de paja y vi las tablas de madera roja que conformaban la pared del granero. Las veía muy borrosas.

Itachi se acercó a mi y se agachó al lado mío en cuclillas. Acercó su brazo y extendió su mano para pasarla por mi cabello y darme caricias con la idea de calmarme. Pero, sin mirarme a la cara.

— Para la próxima nunca dudes, Sasuke. La vida podría ponerte en cualquier circunstancia y puede que yo ni siquiera este para defenderte. Somos solo nosotros dos y no quiero que te pase nada en absoluto. Así que prométeme que vas a practicar a pesar de que no te guste.

Entonces, asentí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo. Me levanté aún con lágrimas en mi rostro y él hizo lo mismo. Acarició mis mejillas con sus dos manos y me proporcionó un suave beso en la frente para luego limpiarlas con los dedos pulgares.

— No llores, haces que me angustie más de la cuenta — Me dijo. 

Ese es el recuerdo que conservo del otoño de hace aproximadamente ocho años. Era octubre del día siete. Ese número, en la quiniela significaba el revolver curiosamente.

Lo recuerdo porque creí que nunca lo volvería a hacer. Además, fue la primera vez que veía a Itachi estresado y nervioso pero, como dijo mi amado: La vida podría ponerte en cualquier circunstancia y puede que yo ni siquiera este para defenderte.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Ahora me encontraba apuntando a un maldito hijo de puta. Primero fui por su pierna, específicamente su muslo. La idea era que no camine. Luego en el abdomen solo para que pudiera sentir el doble de dolor y ahora apuntaba su frente para acabar con su miserable vida.

El granero estaba frío, era invierno, incluso estaba nevando pero, no lo sentía. Llevaba prendas livianas y mis manos estaban entumecidas más de la cuenta pero la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y la furia en mi corazón no me permitían tener sensaciones de ese tipo.

¿Saben? Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir tanto odio. Siento mi corazón repleto de él. Tampoco creí que podría desbordarse de tal manera. Nunca creí que asesinaría a una persona pero, aquí me encuentro.

Aquel chico de pelo rubio largo con un flequillo de igual tamaño y ojos celestes se desgarró la garganta gritando por su vida pero, ya era muy tarde. El disparo atravesó su cráneo y en cuestión de segundos perdió lo más preciado que tenía: la vida.

Perdóname, Itachi. Pero si no volverás a ver la luz del día, no volverás a vivir, ellos mucho menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije la primera vez que publiqué el fic, Itachi no muere. Así que solo van a sufrir, pero no muere xD por si creen lo contrario.  
> Nada más que decir, espero que les guste.


	2. Enero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero durante esta historia no recuerdo haber dejado tantas notas. A veces no sé que poner y como solo es un traslado de trabajo, me interesa más subir todo el fic para que no tengan que esperar.  
> Pero bueno, este fue uno de mis primeros fics así, largos sobre ItaSasu. Tengo también otro que lo subiré apenas termine de escribir la segunda parte de final. Solo quería decirles que espero que les guste. Gracias <3 
> 
> Por cierto, Daddy Lessons de Beyoncé me inspiró demasiado. Podrían escucharla.

5 de enero. 10 meses antes del atentado. 

Era pleno invierno. Había muchísima nieve alrededor del campo y de nuestra casa. Podría pensar que se trataría de nuestro peor momento porque dependemos de las cosechas pero, gracias a algún ser divino, Itachi tomó mi palabra e instaló un sistema de invernaderos para que eso no sucediera. Pero cómo todo, necesita atención y mantenerse.  
Ahora mismo veía como mi hermano se preparaba para enfrentar ese frío mortal. Se había puesto una remera térmica acompañada de diferentes suéteres (creo que eran tres) y un enorme tapado de polar. Llevaba tres pantalones y dos pares de medias térmicas con unas botas de goma.

Diría que exageraba pero si yo me encargara de eso, me hubiera puesto el doble y sería como una enorme bola de nieve dando vueltas por el terreno. Además, Itachi debía ir a ver a los animales.

En conclusión, un conjunto de tareas que son interesantes pero que definitivamente yo no haría, o por lo menos ahora no puedo ayudar en nada. Creo que por eso admiro bastante a mi hermano.

Hace tiempo papá y mamá ya no están aquí y como herencia nos dejó esta granja y extensas hectáreas para continuar trabajando. Itachi es el único que ha podido con esto durante bastante tiempo y para mí, es increíble.

Cuando él terminó, vi como tomó las llaves de la casa, que se encontraban arriba de la mesa, en la cocina y antes de retirarse me dijo:

— Volveré rápido, Sasuke. Espérame para desayunar ¿Si?.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza y le brindé una cálida sonrisa para que se fuera con más tranquilidad.

Cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente me acerqué a la alacena para sacar un par de ingredientes. Quería hacerle galletas a Itachi. Tal vez no es la mejor de las sorpresas pero, se que se sentirá feliz con esto.

Harina, huevos, polvo de hornear y azúcar mascabado encontré en el mueble, también chips de chocolate. De inmediato llevé los productos a la mesada y busqué en la heladera un poco de manteca y esencia de vainilla. Finalmente, busqué un tazón y una espátula.

Eché el paquete completo de manteca en el tazón y agregué el azúcar. Por los recuerdos que tenía de mi madre, tenía entendido que había que integrar esos dos ingredientes primero. Tomé la espátula y empecé a mezclar aunque costaba demasiado. Creo que... la manteca debía estar en temperatura ambiente. Pero bueno, ya está. ¿Cualquiera comete errores, no? Nunca hago estas cosas.

Cuando vi que estaba medianamente "integrado" decidí agregarle un huevo y la esencia de vainilla para volver a repetir la acción. Supongo que la mezcla se veía mejor que antes. No soy experto en estas cosas.

Finalmente, agregué los ingredientes secos y volví a mezclar para nuevamente agregar los chips de chocolate. Básicamente todo la maldita receta era mezclar.

Cuando vi que obtuve una masa similar a la que mamá preparaba, fui en busca de una bandeja para colocar las galletas ahí. Puse un papel encerado para que no se peguen y comencé a armar pequeñas bolitas hasta quedarme sin la masa. De vez en cuando, me la comía. Bueno... es que estaba rica, a pesar de que no me gusta la comida dulce. 

Y llevé la bandeja un tiempo al refrigerador. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriaran todas esas bolitas, puse a andar la cafetera y a pre-calentar el horno. No sé para que demonios se debían enfriar las bolitas pero yo lo único que sé es que mamá lo hacía y eso hacía que salgan bien. A penas pasó el dichoso tiempo(que creo que eran diez minutos) volví a tomar la bandeja para meterla dentro del horno y dejé que se cocinaran. 

Esto es un martirio, ya entiendo porque yo nunca cocino.

Justo al momento de sentarme al frente de la mesa donde anteriormente estaban las llaves de mi hermano, él ingresó por la puerta. Pude ver que sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas por el frío e incluso en su cabello había escarcha. 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien? — Pregunté.

— Oh, si, por supuesto. Solo no se te ocurra salir. Prácticamente todo está congelado afuera — Dijo mientras se quitaba todo el abrigo que traía —. A propósito ¿Qué es eso que huele bien?

— Estaba haciendo galletas. Con chocolate.

— ¿Galletas con chocolate? Pero si no te gusta el dulce — me miró asombrado.

— Tonto, son para ti — Dije. Mi hermano inmediatamente se ruborizó hasta las orejas y tapó su rostro con sus dos manos debido a lo halagado que se sentía. Me resultó inevitable no sonrojarme también por la reacción que tuvo y a la vez, también fue imposible que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. 

— Eres toda una ternura, hermanito — Se acercó aún colorado por lo que le dije y con sus dedos índice y medio me dio un golpecito en la frente. Era algo que había acostumbrado a hacerme hace bastante tiempo para demostrarme su amor —. Vamos, yo continuo con el café y tu encárgate de las galletas.  
×××

17 de Enero.  
Me encontraba en la habitación de Itachi. Estaba sentado en su enorme cama con gran cantidad de ropa agujereada y desgarrada. Él hace tiempo debía arreglar algunas prendas porque aún servían pero nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente entonces, me encargaba yo. Tenía que practicar costura.

Tomé una aguja y cerré uno de mis ojos para enfocar bien la punta del extenso hilo y pasarla por ella. Al principio me costaba muchísimo, a veces creo que si no lo mojas con tu saliva directamente no pasa. Pero, en cuestión de minutos lo logré.

Entonces, tomé una de las prendas que estaban rasgadas y comencé a coser. No era tan complicado, era incluso relajante. Lo único malo es que eran demasiadas prendas pero, lo iba a terminar.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé pero creo que menos de una hora, seguro. Al acabar con toda la ropa, la doblé y la guarde en el armario de Itachi. Era uno de roble, antigüo y macizo. Y finalmente me acosté en su cama.

Cuando él se iba tenía la costumbre de solo ir a su habitación a acostarme. No sé que era lo que tenía esta cama pero, la suavidad, lo cálida que era y especialmente el aroma, el olor a Itachi me calmaba. Me sentía en paz.

Era tanto que, me hacía dormir. Y eso hice. En un momento, cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

Tampoco supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero, cuando logré despertar, vi a Itachi al frente mío. Él también estaba durmiendo. Vi la ventana y era de noche, estaba oscuro. Me había cobijado en su cama y todo sin que yo me diera cuenta o lo sintiera.

Me levanté solo porque él no estaba tapado. Con suma delicadeza intenté cubrirlo con las sábanas y acolchados. Al finalizaron volví a a costarme e intenté dormir pero, no podía.

Lo miré por bastante tiempo. No parecía que iba a despertar, dormía como un tronco. No creo que le moleste ¿No?

Entonces, me acerqué lo más despacio que pude y me acurruqué en su pecho. Era bastante cálido y lo más importante, era la fuente de aquel aroma que me traía paz.  
Ahora sí.

×××

28 de enero.

El día había transcurrido como lo hacía normalmente. Itachi y yo hicimos nuestras rutinas, las tareas de todos los días pero, él decidió quebrantar la suya un poco.  
Ahora mismo me encontraba pegado a la pared, escuchando por qué demonios el intento de mi hermano mayor estaba tirando cosas al suelo y chocaba contra diferentes muebles en plena noche.

O sea, había armado un alboroto terrible. Se escuchaba desde las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo piso de la casa.

Me asomé un poco a la entrada del living y pude ver el escenario más tonto, ridículo e increíblemente curioso que jamás había visto en mi vida.

El idiota este había tomado whisky (Dios sabrá de donde lo sacó). ¿El problema? Itachi NO toma. Lo más probable es que solamente un vaso generó todo este problema. Pero, lo más gracioso es que estaba bailando con una persona imaginaria.

Si, estaba sosteniendo a alguien mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando imitar un vals. 

Fruncí exageradamente mi ceño. Es que era cómico pero muy estúpido a la vez. Decidí acercarme, algo tenía que hacer al respecto.

— ¡¡Sasukeeeee!! — Alzó su voz solo para llamarme. Su tonalidad y la forma en la que hablaba hacía que cada vez confirme más mi teoría — ¡¡Estaba esperándote!! ¿Qué te parece si bailamos como en las películas de amooor?

— ¿Y no te parecería mejor dejar de hacer tanto ruido, tonto? — Contesté parado frente a él. Realmente apestaba a alcohol.

— Qué aburrido eres, con toda sinceridad. Mejor sigo bailando con Alexander.

— ¿Alexander? — Pregunté. No sabía que hasta se había creado un amigo imaginario para hacer esta ridiculez.

— Si, Alexander. Es mucho más divertido y simpático que tú. Eso debería ponerte celoso.

— Ehhh... Supongamos que sí. Claro estoy realmente celoso de Alexander.

— Entonces si estas celoso ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

— ¿Estoy calentando motores?

— ¿Mi hermanito tiene motores? ¿Acaso te crees tractor o qué?

— Dios Itachi, sólo cállate — Al momento de decir eso, me acerqué a él y lo tomé por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano. Él solo colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y comenzamos a bailar.

Se le notaba realmente feliz. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo, no podía cree la tontería que estaba haciendo.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo bailando si es que así se le podía llamar a eso. Hasta que en un momento soltó algo que me dejó bastante perplejo.

— ¿Sabías que en las películas de amor, al bailar, se dan un beso?

— Si, lo sé, creo — Contesté mirando hacia otro lado.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no me das uno?— Al escuchar eso quedé demasiado impactado. Inmediatamente me ruboricé e intenté formular alguna otra cosa para que se olvide de eso.  
— Ehhhh... ¡Itachi! ¿Qué piensas de los tucanes?

— Qué son bonitos. Cómo tú.

— Oh, bien... Cómo digas, tonto — Me ruboricé aún más como un estúpido.

— Bueno, entonces como yo digo, los tucanes son bonitos. Pero, no me diste mi beso. Dame mi beso.

Ya esto era el colmo. Pero, como no especificó, le di un beso en la frente.

— ¿En serio para tí eso es un beso? Con razón no tienes novia.

— ¡Claro que sí! Nunca especificaste, genio.

— Bueno, si es así entonces lo haré yo.

Soltó mi mano y mi hombro para tomar mi rostro con sus manos. Sin darme cuenta, ya había estampado sus labios contra los míos.

Fue un beso demasiado torpe. Era mi primer beso e Itachi en este estado no podía hacer las cosas con demasiada precisión. Sin embargo, no fue desagradable. Sus labios se movían suavemente, a veces se desviaba de mi boca. Se sentía muy fuerte el sabor del whisky y a veces me mordía pero no con fuerza. Era despacio y lento. Tanto que se volvía adictivo.

No pude acabar con esto. No sé realmente por qué. No estaba bien pero sin embargo no pude. Así que esperé a que Itachi lo decidiera. Y cuando sucedió, solo apoyó su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, abrazándome.

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Itachi. Vamos.


	3. Febrero

5 de Febrero. 8 meses antes del atentado.

Pasaron ocho días luego de lo sucedido entre Itachi y yo. Nunca sacamos el tema de nuevo así que, supuse que no lo recuerda por lo alcoholizado que estaba y listo. Solo fue una tontería por parte de él.

Pero eso yo no podía quitarlo de mi cabeza. No está del todo bien pero inconscientemente, a veces espero a que suceda de nuevo y más cuando se me acerca lo suficiente para sentirme amenazado.

Debe ser nuestra soledad y el hecho de no convivir con otras personas además de nosotros dos.

Pero, ya está, no le daré más vueltas al asunto.

Ayer Itachi había traído muchísimas frutillas, creería que son aproximadamente tres kilos. No sé como hizo para conseguirlas porque creo que no era temporada pero bueno, él es una caja de sorpresas. Nunca sabes que es lo que hará y cómo lo hará.

Vi como les quitó las hojas y las cortó en cuatro dejándolas en un recipiente para luego sumergirlas en gran cantidad de Azúcar. Supuse que haría dulce. Luego, las dejó reposar por toda la noche y hasta ahí sé todo lo que pasó porque me fuí a dormir. Hoy mismo supongo que las pondrá a hervir. De hecho, ahora mismo. Sentí el olor dulce de la fruta.

Di un par de vueltas en mi cama. No quería estar aquí pero tampoco deseaba estar abajo porque lo más probable es que Itachi esté ahí. No quiero una conversación incómoda.

Dios, que complicado es esto.

×××

14 de Febrero.

De a poco el invierno llegaba a su fin, aunque todavía faltaba bastante. No había nieve prácticamente pero si muchísimo frío por las tardes y las noches.

Aclaro lo anterior porque a veces no entendía a Itachi. Curiosamente había bajado por las escaleras para buscar algo de comer, también para tomar y me encontré con la puerta abierta y la cocina congelada. Tuve que abrigarme con un suéter y un par de medias porque no llevaba calzado y luego me acerqué para cerrar la puerta. Cosa que al final no hice porque encontré a mi hermano con una silla afuera, sentado.

Estaba loco, había salido con una remera manga larga de color negra y unos shorts blancos. Aunque luego entendí por qué. Estaba tomando otra vez pero, se estaba moderando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté mientras salía hacia afuera. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé encima de ella para pasar tiempo con él.

Es que no podía evitarlo para toda la vida. Si no saca el tema, supongo que está todo bien.

— Oh, pasaba un 14 con mi amor propio ¿Por? — Me respondió. Yo ni siquiera había recordado que era San Valentín.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú — Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos —, pero es una buena respuesta, supongo.

— Claro que si. ¿Quieres? — Me ofreció su vaso para que tome un poco.

— Se supone que debes ser un buen ejemplo para mí — Mientras decía eso me acercaba lentamente a él.

— ¿Fui alguna vez un buen ejemplo?

— Yo creo que si, por lo menos para mí — Tomé aquel vaso y comencé a oler su contenido. Creo que era lo mismo que había tomando él hace unos días. Le di un sorbo para probar pero inmediatamente lo dejé porque lo sentí demasiado fuerte.

— Creo que no es lo tuyo.

— Definitivamente no. Pero bueno.

Tuvimos un par de minutos con un silencio terriblemente mortal. Vi como Itachi acabó con el vaso y giró su cabeza para verme.

— Andas raro. Si es por lo de la otra noche, perdón. Justamente vine aquí para no molestarte.

— Está bien. De igual forma no me molestó que me beses.

— Así que lo recuerdas...

¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo, Idiota? Si eso me confundió horriblemente.

— Obviamente.

— En serio, perdonarme. No volverá a pasar.

Así que, de nuevo hubo un profundo silencio. Vi que Itachi agachó la mirada. Se veía realmente arrepentido pero, lo entiendo.

Solo somos nosotros dos.

— Si me gustó — Lo lancé como si se tratara de algo normal y fácil de digerir.

— ¿El qué? — Me preguntó mi hermano girando su cabeza nuevamente de una forma muy veloz. Su expresión era un sin fin de emociones, se encontraba sorprendido aunque, creo que tenía la esperanza de equivocarse.

— El beso. Si me gustó.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke?

— Ni yo lo sé, Itachi. Sucedió esto y despertó algo en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Comprendes? Es raro todo esto.

— Aunque fuera mutuo no está bien.

— ¿No es mutuo acaso? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? — Ahora lo voltee a ver un poco indignado. Lo golpeo si es así.

— ¡N-no! No fue a propósito pero no está bien de todas formas — Su voz era temblorosa. Dios, ¿Qué hicimos?

— No hay nadie que pueda juzgarnos, Itachi. Ni siquiera mamá y papá están vivos como para hacerlo.

Él volvió a agachar su mirada. Estaba algo nervioso a consecuencia de todo esto. Supuse que se sentía abochornado así que decidí abandonarlo.

— Piénsalo — Fue lo último que dije e ingresé a casa otra vez.


	4. Marzo

5 de Marzo. 7 meses antes del atentado.

Estaba desayunando junto a Itachi en la cocina. Él estaba sentado tomándose un café al igual que yo pero acompañado de galletitas dulces a diferencia mía.

No teníamos nada de que hablar. Tampoco pretendía forzar una conversación así que estuve en silencio bastante tiempo tomando mi café hasta que él habló para darme una noticia:

— Sasuke, debo decirte algo — Dijo mientras le pegaba un sorbo a su café. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo porque no sabía si se refería a lo que sucedió hace tiempo. De todas formas, me calmé cuando dijo lo siguiente —. Contraté a alguien para que me ayudara con el trabajo. Se llama Kisame. Es un poco raro pero es demasiado responsable y es muy útil. Espero que no te moleste su presencia.

— ¿No es un amigo cercano tuyo ese?

— Claro que si. Pensé que no recordabas a Kisame. Pero bueno, dijo que estaba en una situación económica muy mala y que necesitaba trabajo urgente porque lo habían despedido. Me pareció bien intentar ayudarlo.

— No tengo muchos problemas pero, yo podría ayudarte con el trabajo, ya pronto cumpliré 17 y no soy un niño al cual debes proteger a toda costa.

— No importa, ya lo hice.

— Bueno, ¿Y cuándo comienza a trabajar?

— Es que, hace un tiempo ya lo hace. Por eso últimamente he llegado tarde pero porque le tenía que enseñar y explicar algunas cosas. Igual, creo que ya mañana quedará él trabajando y llegaré más temprano.

— ¿En serio? Hubiera preferido que avisaras apenas lo tomaste pero está bien. Pero para la próxima tómame en cuenta.

Entonces ahí finalizó nuestra conversación y continuamos desayunando.

×××

17 de Marzo.

Ahora mismo me encontraba caminando por fuera de la casa, en dirección al granero. Era tarde, bastante tarde, tipo 7:45 pm y estaba por oscurecer. Seguramente te preguntarás, ¿Qué haces afuera a esa hora? Y es qué, mi hermano no había vuelto.

Normalmente Itachi llega muchísimo más temprano gracias al nuevo empleado pero, esta vez Kisame lo llamó porque tenía un par de dudas y nunca apareció.

Dios, cómo me da mala espina esto.

No quiero parecer un celoso o algo similar pero, desde que conocí a Kisame nunca sentí que realmente sea de confianza. Sé que ayudó muchísimo a mi hermano cuando papá y mamá murieron y me cuidó pero, siempre sentí que buscaba algo más de Itachi. No sé que exactamente pero, algo necesitaba de él. Y por eso creo que era tan "amable".

Así que seguí avanzando lo más rápido posible hasta el granero pero, algo me detuvo. Fue un estruendo que venía del establo.

¿Qué carajos sucede?

Volví a tomar velocidad y me dirigí al establo. Ya prácticamente era de noche pero no importaba, por lo menos quería saber si mi hermano estaba bien.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del establo, vi que las puertas de madera estaban entreabiertas lo suficiente como para ver desde afuera. De igual forma, como no sabía de que se trataba, me pegué lo más posible a la pared de madera y traté de escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

Al principio solo pude oir a los caballos relinchar. No me preocupé mucho por eso porque parecían estar bien. Incluso estaba por irme hasta que volví a escuchar un ruido más fuerte y ahí, oí a Itachi.

— ¡Kisame! Por favor, para. Creí que solo necesitabas mi apoyo, no creí que lo hacías por esto...

Al momento de oír eso, me acerqué un poco más y traté de ver por el espacio entre las puertas. Entonces, pude ver la escena.

Kisame sostenía a Itachi por su barbilla mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones de cabello largo. Los enredaba en su dedo índice y los enrollaba con mucha delicadeza aunque, al agarrar el rostro de mi hermano pude ver como clavaba levemente sus uñas en la mejilla. Dios ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Me hervía la sangre. Para colmo, se estaba pegando muchísimo a él.

Definitivamente esto no es una amistad. Solo fue un motivo más para tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Itachi? ¿Acaso es desagradable para ti? — Hablaba mientras le sonreía con esos dientes tan característicos de un tiburón.

— Bastante — Respondió. Con sus manos agarró las muñecas de ese hombre y empezó a apretarlas como signo de disgusto —. Aunque es más desagradable el hecho de que hayas mentido.

— Perdón, Itachi. En serio, pero... Es que creí que acercándome aún a ti podrías llegar a considerarme. ¿No te gusta esto ni un poco?

— No... No puedo verte de esta forma, discúlpame. Pero, en serio, suéltame — Itachi al responder eso, soltó un pequeño gemido. Kisame le había tirado del pelo.

— ¿En serio no puedes? ¿No soy suficiente o hay alguien más en tu vida? — Kisame al decir eso, comenzó a acercarse más al rostro de Itachi.

Dios, planeaba besarlo.

Oh no, no te saldrás con la tuya.

No pensaba entrar, pero tenía al lado mio un par de baldes y varios restos de hojalata. Comencé a patearlos y a generar muchísimo ruido. Inmediatamente busqué un lugar para esconderme y vi como mi hermano salió con muchas prisas por las puertas.

No pude escuchar más pero creo que estaban peleándose ahora.

Lo hice bien.

×××

18 de Marzo. 

No dormí bien, definitivamente no estuve para nada tranquilo con lo sucedido.

Me levanté de la cama para sentarme. Froté mis ojos con mis puños y luego comencé a mirar el techo, como si pudiera encontrar respuestas a todo lo sucedido.

Las cosas que hacía por él. El beso estando borracho. Sus reacciones. Su forma de tratarme. Kisame intentando besarlo a la fuerza y yo, interrumpiendo como si tuviera el derecho. Lo enfermo e intranquilo que me siento ahora mismo.

Creo que he caído y no volveré a levantarme. En serio, puede que solo se trate de mis necesidades humanas y la soledad que comparto con él en un cuarto pero, creo que esto está yendo demasiado lejos y no lo puedo dejar a un lado como si fuera poca cosa.

Si, estoy mezclando mis sentimientos por mi hermano. Pero, el también lo estaba haciendo, puede que de antes y me debía una respuesta.

×××

Al final, cuando me levanté me crucé con mi hermano en el pasillo. Él me dijo que si podía ayudarlo con algunas tareas del establo porque había tenido "problemas" con Kisame y tal vez, no venga más. Pregunté el porqué varias veces pero siempre me ignoraba o cambiaba de tema.

Realmente no me gustaba que mienta pero parecía que no iba a decir nada o por lo menos, no ahora.

Así que después de bastante tiempo, al llegar, liberamos a los caballos para que puedan pastar un rato y limpiamos los corrales. También, llenamos los comederos y los bebederos para terminar y poder descansar. 

Finalmente, Itachi se apoyó en una de las paredes del establo y yo me acerqué hasta a él cruzándome de brazos.

— Hey, Itachi — Dije. Se lo haría saber, no me gusta que me mienta. No soy un niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

— Sé que pasó entre Kisame y tú. No mientas más — Cuando él oyó eso, abrió sus ojos como enormes platos. Era seguro que no se esperaba esto.

— ¿Acaso te lo dijo él? — Preguntó algo avergonzado.

— No. Vi todo. Fui quién hizo todo ese ruido a fuera para que se separaran —Itachi no podía abrir más sus ojos por la sorpresa simplemente porque no era humano. 

— Pues, gracias, supongo. Que vergüenza — Decía mientras se abochornaba mucho más.

— ¿No te preguntas por qué lo hice?

— Dios, Sasuke. ¿A qué punto quieres ir?

— Me gustas. Es un sentimiento diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado y para colmo me siento celoso y enfermo por lo sucedido.

— Estás mezclando tus sentimientos, Sasuke.

— Sin embargo tú también lo hiciste, me diste un beso por si no lo recuerdas.

— ¡Lo sé! — Itachi alzó su voz para que parara pero, volvió a bajar el tono — y no estuvo para nada bien.

— Entonces, para ti esto fue un completo error...

Al decir eso Itachi se quedó callado. Pude ver su rostro, su mirada era de angustia y también podía ver su preocupación. No entiendo por qué, nadie nos puede juzgar. Y recuerdo que se lo dije.

— Si admites que es un error, entonces dejaré todo esto y así, quedará en el olvido.

Lentamente me acerqué hasta a él lo más que pude quedando frente a frente, esperando su respuesta. Sin expresiones ni emoción observé su rostro. Sus ojos negros con largas pestañas me miraban pero rápidamente se desviaban para ver hacia el suelo, estaba nervioso. Sus ojeras marcadas y el rubor de sus mejillas me parecía increíblemente hermoso. Remarqué con mi mirada la forma de sus labios que estaban rosáceos, la de su rostro y con atención vi como se acomodaba mechones de cabello.

Nunca me ponía a analizar las características de mi hermano pero, ahora que lo hice, me parecía bellísimo.

— ¿Entonces? — Volví a hablar otra vez mientras ponía mis manos en su rostro. Comencé a acariciar suavemente sus mejillas. Él solo cerró sus ojos ante esa acción.— Bien.

Entonces, acerqué mis labios. Antes de intentarlo, alcé mi vista para verlo y luego plantarle un besito casto. Continué con más besos de ese tipo hasta que él decidió dar un paso más adelante y profundizarlo abriendo su boca y dejando participar su lengua. Me sorprendí ante su reacción pero le seguí el juego, aunque me sorprendí más cuando él tomó un poco el control. Enredó nuestras lenguas como si fuera experto y quitó mis manos de su rostro para colocarlas en sus nalgas. Las sentí y las apreté como reacción inevitable. Y luego, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos para seguir.

Él me estaba guiando.

Pronto aquellos besos se tornaron mucho más que lujuriosos. Eran besos muy húmedos y extremadamente deliciosos que me obligaban a seguir mi instinto y dar riendas sueltas a los torrentes de mis deseos. Era adictivo, muchísimo pero, más adictivo era separarse en busca de respirar y verlo con sus labios rojizos, brillosos, hinchados por el roce con los míos y completamente llenos de mi saliva.

Después de esas escenas que me ofrecía y me deleitaba a más no poder, no podía simplemente no dejarme llevar. Lo empujé contra una de las paredes y continué pero, ahora le proporcionaba besos en el cuello que, a veces se transformaban extensas lamidas, suaves mordidas y hasta chupones. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y era espectacular escuchar los jadeos y sus pequeños gemidos que intentaba contener.

Esa combinación de sucesos y el hecho de estar frotándome contra su cuerpo me ponía más que durísimo y sé que él podía sentirlo en uno de sus muslos, donde me frotaba.

Con desesperación bajé sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Luego seguí devorando su cuello mientras lo hacía chupar dos de mis dedos. Por un momento me detuve para ver cómo lo hacía, era demasiado para mí. Al ver que era suficiente, quité mis dedos de su boca.

— Date vuelta — Sentencie con mi voz ronca.

Itachi solo me obedeció. Se apoyó contra la pared dándome una buena vista de todo lo que poseía.

— Solo sé gentil, por favor. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de que introdujera uno de mis dedos. 

Al hacerlo, soltó un gemido tan delicioso que no hizo más que causar aún más estragos en mi interior. Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Eso generó que ingresara los dedos lubricados que faltaban y que comenzara a simular penetraciones con ellos.

Solo observaba el cambio de sus facciones. Se veía tan erótico de esa forma, tan sumido en el placer que yo le estaba brindando.

No pude aguantar, cuando creí que la preparación era suficiente, bajé mis prendas hasta los muslos y pude ver mi pene. Estaba empapado, chorreaba preseminal y palpitaba muchísimo de lo excitado que se encontraba.

Me acerqué lo más que pude y froté mi pene contra la entrada de Itachi. La sensación era increíble, la fricción me volvía loco y sé que para él era igual porque jadeaba cada vez que mi glande rozaba su ano.

Finalmente, decidí penetrarlo. Fui un poco brusco, la metí entera sin siquiera ir despacio. Itachi no gritó ni tuvo una reacción pero, creo que estaba por lagrimear.

— V-ve un poco más despacio... — Habló con una tonalidad temblorosa. 

Me mantuve dentro pero sin moverme para que pudiera acostumbrarse a semejante invasión. Era una tortura placentera. Estrecho, muy apretado y caliente, sentía que me absorbía el pene lo más que podía. Dios, no podría aguantar más así, era tan exquisito. Tanto qué comencé a moverme en busca de más de manera inconsciente.

— Itachi, tu interior... Tan rico — Le dije entre jadeos y gemidos roncos. La metía y la sacaba cada vez un poquito más rápido.

No escuchaba respuestas. Itachi no era de hablar sucio o algo parecido pero me bastaba su lenguaje corporal. Su respiración agitada, ver piernas flaquear y escuchar nuestra piel chocar era más que suficiente.

Solo continué aumentando la velocidad del vaivén por lo exquisito que me resultaba. También pasaba mis manos por su todo su cuerpo, intentando tocar cada centímetro de su piel y apretujando simplemente por lo caliente que me sentía.

Solo seguí sin tener noción del tiempo, desconectado completamente de mi mente y de algún pensamiento racional.

Hasta que lo escuché.

— ¡Por Dios! Ahí... Sigue dando ahí... — soltó con debilidad.

Había tocado alguna zona sensible, realmente no lo sabía pero le hice caso. Volví a penetrarlo de la misma manera, intentando llegar a el lugar que más placer le ocasionaba.

Escuché sus gemidos aún más fuertes que antes y un poquito agudos. Lo tomé del pelo en un arranque de lujuria y eso le hizo aumentar más el volumen. Tanto que podía escucharse aún más afuera del establo.

No creí aguantar mucho aunque, fue Itachi quién se vino primero, manchando parte de los tablones. Gracias a sus contracciones logré venirme yo dentro suyo.

Finalmente, cuando me vacíe, saqué mi miembro. Luego, vi como cayó toda mi esperma. Metí mis dedos una vez más y los moví un poco para que no cayera completamente.

— No lo vayas a desperdiciar, hermano. Es todo el amor que te puedo dar, mantenlo dentro, por favor...


End file.
